Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos
Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos (桑相大界, Sāng xiàng dà jiè) is a mirror world to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1258 About Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos is located on the large right wing of Harmonious Morus Alba butterfly and is ruled by it's will.Ch. 1275 Whereas Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos has Yin Death Vortex and is filled with Bright Yang Aura, Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos has Bright Yang Vortex and is filled with Yin Death Aura.Ch. 1258 The current Great True Worlds are True Immortal Sect World, True Sky Hill World, True Illusory Yang World and True Victory Colony World.Ch. 1260 Each of them, beside True Immortal Sect World, was ruled by one of three Children of Morus Alba.Ch. 1261 Background In ancient times, nine Harmonious Morus Alba butterflies were travelling through galaxies. One of them seemed to be sentimentally attached to one galaxy. It stayed there. Gradually, the butterfly stopped moving, except its wings, which still slowly moved. On the large right wing one galaxy appeared, which became to known as Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos, and on the large left wing was another galaxy. With time, many cultivators were born. When the lives in the galaxy in the right wing reached the peak in their development, one day, the butterfly flapped its wings slowly, and then two wings overlapped with each other. Then both Expanse Cosmoses were destroyed. This was one aeon. After some time, the butterfly spread its wings and new lives appeared, new cultivators rose to power, then the wings overlapped again and another aeon was over. In one aeon, a person was born as an ordinary mortal in Expanse Cosmos on the large left wing. He rose to power though, until he stood on the peak and became the Chosen of Arid Triad. He was the most powerful person who had ever appeared in the two Expanse Cosmoses. At the same time, another version of him appeared in Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos on the large right wing. That version of this person also became a Chosen in other Expanse Cosmos. When the butterfly's wings were about to overlap, that person chose to fuse with his other self on the other wing. He was the first life to do that. He was unwilling to accept that he would be destroyed by the disaster. He tried to possess Harmonious Morus Alba. Because of Harmonious Morus Alba's counterattack, he only occupied the left wing. He also chased away Harmonious Morus Alba's will from Yin Death Vortex, which existed between the wings, causing the vortex to truly become a vortex from then on, a tunnel that connected the two Expanse Cosmoses together. When next aeon began and the wings split apart, Arid Triad sank into deep slumber waiting for the next time the wings would overlap. One time, Arid Triad had also possessed the small left wing and then during attack, Harmonious Morus Alba's will was forced to give up on the small right wing, which got possessed by Arid Triad too. Every next time Harmonious Morus Alba's wings overlapped, the two wills fought. With time Harmonious Morus Alba's will started to hide itself in the big right wing. Since then Arid Triad couldn't finish the possession.Ch. 1276 Ch. 1277 History Book 6 When Su Ming stepped into True Immortal Sect World, the empty and quiet True World started transforming into Arid Triad's True Morning Dao World with raging whirlwind and the gap between Expanse Cosmoses.Ch. 1259 Before there were 5 years left to the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, wings of Harmonious Morus Alba were so close, that cultivators could see the other wing.Ch. 1366 Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos crashed with Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1367 All was reduced to nothingness, when Xuan Zang absorbed the butterfly.Ch. 1376 Reference List Category:Expanse Cosmoses Category:Harmonious Morus Alba